From Winter to Spring
by Luka Zess Cross
Summary: Tomoe didn't think he'd ever fall in love. Especially not with an idiot of a Familiar. But love finds its way into his once sealed off heart and he starts to realize his growing feelings for a certain green eyed snake. Rated T for now, the rating should change a bit further into the story.
1. Summer Heat Haze

**Hey, it's Luka. Ah, so recently I've been reading this manga called Kamisama Hajimemeshita/Kamisama Kiss. I'm totally in love with it, it's amazing~ I know that Nanami is in love with Tomoe and stuff in the manga and Tomoe is obviously straight but I can't help but ship him and Mizuki together. My inner fangirl is way too persuasive so I decided to write this. I hope to make it long enough but not too long becuase I'll eventually give up if it drags on forever. **

**From Winter to Spring**

The reason my feelings started to change…surely it was because of that snake, Mizuki. It was like the shifting of seasons, so simple yet complex. Even now, I just can't figure out why I of all people fell in love with him.

_~FWTS~_

All was quiet in the shrine as I went about making breakfast, I had been careful not to wake up Nanami or that idiotic snake.

Suddenly I hear the light creaking of floorboards as Mizuki stepped into the kitchen lazily rubbing one eye. He looked disheveled, his kimono hanging off one shoulder revealing his milky white skin.

I glare at him as he stops for a moment to yawn his cheeks redder than a tomato. I move over in front of him gingerly fixing his kimono "You idiot snake, what if Nanami saw you like that?" I hiss.

He smiles "Sorry, I'm just a bit tired. Thanks." He says dismissing my insult. I sigh and return to preparing breakfast "Che, what's with you lately? You've been waking up early and going to bed late, you even make weird sounds in your sleep." I say.

He freezes a little squirming in his spot averting his eyes "It's nothing." He says. I stare at him for a moment before finishing the meal "Whatever you say, if you fall ill I won't be the one to blame." I mutter.

Mizuki looks at me through his deep green eyes "You're so cruel Tomoe-chan~" he says teasingly. I twitch disgusted "Stop trying to act cute this early, I might throw up." I growl.

Mizuki only looks slightly disheartened "My apologies, Tomoe." He says dryly moving past me and out into the garden. I look after him "What's with the sudden change in attitude?" I murmur pressing my fingers to my lips.

Nanami comes rushing in, her hair messy and her clothes thrown on carelessly "Tomoe, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she asks. I look at her "I wasn't aware you had any engagements today, I was going to let you sleep in." I reply.

She stops with an exasperated smile "No, it's alright. Guess I forgot to tell you, I'm going to help Kurama today at his apartment. He's rearranging and well I didn't have anything to do today, you and Mizuki can relax today alright?" she says shoving on her shoes.

I stop "That tengu? Since when did you two get so friendly?" I ask. Nanami just giggles "We're not so much as friends as we are acquaintances; he just needs someone to help him relax. I don't think he's all that bad." She says before exiting.

I watch as she runs off with an exasperated sigh, I look over at the food "Who's going to eat all of this?" I ask. I look outside at Mizuki who was perched on the patio his knees tucked under his chin.

I step outside "Oi, snake, do you want some of this food?" I ask reluctantly. He looks up at me, his face still flushed, "I'm not hungry, thanks though." He murmurs looking back up at the sky.

I look at him, his behavior was honestly starting to concern me, as well as tick me off. I go over to him and grab his arm pulling him up. I press my forehead to his, his flesh feels a bit warm "Do you have a fever or something?" I ask my tail flicking back and forth.

He looks frightened and he shivers under my touch, I release him my ears twitching as he shakes his head "It's not that." He says his brow furrowing. He clutches his left arm looking everywhere but at me.

"Well, what is it?" I hiss impatiently. He clenches his kimono the fabric ruffled in between his fingers "I…I'm in heat, or something to that extent." He says meeting my eyes finally.

I open my mouth halfway my eyes wide, he sighs and runs his fingers through his hair with a dark blush "It's never happened before, usually it's only the females who experience it…something must be wrong with my body." He says.

His eyes search mine "…This is…uh, a bit awkward. Isn't it?" He says rubbing the back of his neck shyly. I reach out for his arm instinctively I meet his eyes "How do we fix it." I ask.

I feel him pull away from my touch slightly as he bites his lip "Don't ask me such an embarrassing question, Tomoe." He says. I tighten my grip on his upper arm "What do you mean?" I demand.

He turns to me his eyes light with annoyance "Tomoe-kun, if I tell you, what will you do?" he asks. I pause glaring at him "I'll fix it." I say. Mizuki looks slightly angry and he leans forward until our faces are barely an inch apart.

His lips almost brush mine as he talks his eyes daring "When a female snake goes into heat it means she's ready to mate." He says wrenching himself from my grip. He moves away from me his chest heaving and he clutches the neck of his kimono.

I'm frozen in my spot as I watch Mizuki smile wryly at me "You can't fix it, idiot fox. I'm going out for a while." He says turning from me.

I snap back into reality and quickly reach out my hand grasping his; he looks at me bewildered as I pull his face to mine our lips meeting roughly. He grips my kimono his eyes squeezing shut fiercely.

He pushes me away tears falling from his eyes "Stop! Don't Tomoe, we can't do this." He says looking hurt. I feel my heart thump with guilt, had I done the wrong thing?

"There's a difference between your job and what you want, Tomoe. I can't allow you to 'fix' this if you think it's your 'duty' to do so. Kissing is something you want to do with someone you love. And you obviously do not love me." he says trembling.

He turns away and runs off quickly and I'm left here at the shrine alone.


	2. Falling Slowly

**Hey, it's Luka. c: So I offically have no life guys...oh well. I hope you enjoy this story though. **

It has been a week since then and Mizuki had avoided me completely, I find my thoughts drifting towards him constantly. It pisses me off, I want to apologize but I can never get an opening to.

I look over at Nanami who was currently talking with Kurama over the phone, I roll my eyes and go outside on to the deck. I notice Mizuki sitting by himself and I sit next to him.

He jumps preparing to get up but I force him to sit, I gaze over at him "I…I'm sorry for my insensitive behavior the other day," I say "And for kissing you." I add.

Mizuki looks at me semi-calmly "It's alright, you were just concerned. I over reacted." He replies looking down at the moonlight grass.

I shake my head "No, you were right. I didn't realize how you felt and I acted upon my instinct. I was worried that if you were around Nanami in that state you would feel compelled to…" I say.

I feel Mizuki shift next to me "I don't like Nanami-chan in that way, I am indebted to her and I wish to serve her as repayment. The one I feel affection for is someone who is out of my reach." He says.

My amber eyes narrow slightly "Who then?" I ask. My heart starts to race and I press my palm to my chest perplexed by the sudden reaction. Mizuki looks up at me his face suddenly red "The one I like is…Tomoe-chan." He says getting up immediately.

I feel a mixture of relief and disbelief all at once I reach for him; I am able to grab the end of his sleeve pulling him backward. He stumbles and lands right in my lap his face shocked.

I furrow my brow "Can you explain to me…how it feels to be in love?" I ask. Mizuki's green eyes widen and then he smiles "It feels like you can hardly breathe, you feel so light and bubbly when you're near the person you love. Your heart starts to race and your face grows warm and you long to wrap your arms around them. Though sometimes love hurts, like when your rejected." He says.

Mizuki then questions me "How do you feel about Nanami-chan? About me?" he asks. "For Nanami I feel friendship, I want her to be happy…I want to serve her wholeheartedly forever. Towards you…I can't explain what I feel anymore. Can you give me time…to clear my head? To understand a few things?" I ask looking down at him.

He looks a bit happier and he pushes himself up off my lap "I'll give you all the time in the world Tomoe." He says as he walks away. I hear a giggle and I whip my head around to see Nanami smiling.

"You heard it all, didn't you?" I say. She nods and comes to sit next to me "Everything." She says clasping her hands together. I feel her gaze on me and I look straight into her chocolate brown eyes "Yes?" I ask.

"Do you like Mizuki, Tomoe?" she asks. I pause "I…I don't know. The things he said…I think perhaps I feel a mixture of them." I say. Nanami grins "You find love in the weirdest places, Mizuki happens to be one of them. When you kissed him…I'm sure he felt a bit sad that you didn't do it because you were in love with him. You weren't then were you?" she says.

I shake my head "I wasn't…but when he started to ignore me I felt angry and then…lonely. He stopped sleeping in the room with me. I realize now that when our lips met…I felt something different." I say.

Nanami nods "Love is complex and hard to understand, it can takes years, months, days, even a mere second to fall in love…but whether that love will prosper is up to the people involved. Whether you are a yokai or a human or even a _God_, it's what you feel here that decides how you feel." She says tapping the center of my chest with her fingers.

I look at her "I think I like him…but I'm going to give it time. I want to make sure I won't hurt him again." I say.

Nanami smiles brightly and stands up "That's what I wanted to hear." She says walking back inside. I remain outside looking up at the moon, my heart that was once closed had been so slyly invaded by that snake.


	3. Confessions

**Hey it's Luka with another short installment~ Ah, I realized that I made Tomoe waaaaaaaay OOC...and I'm sorry about that. Sigh, every time I tried to get into his character I flipped a table...so I just wrote it how I normally would and it turned out like this. I hope that it's still enjoyable though c:**_  
_

A few weeks have passed now, I've been spending more time with Mizuki recently. It feels strange…to always be around someone.

Nanami has been helping me as well, her advice continues to guide me and I've started to realize that I truly do like Mizuki. I never thought that I could fall so easily though, I've been alone for so long I don't recognize these feelings.

Mizuki looks over at me his eyes halfway closed "Tomoe-chan?" he asks. I snap out of my thoughts and return my attention to him "Yes?" I ask. He smiles "I just wanted to say I'm glad you've been spending so much time with me. I appreciate it." He murmurs.

I feel my face heat up, I recognize this…is this how he feels around me? I nod not saying anything. Mizuki moves a bit closer his hand brushing over mine, my gut flips as I feel his lips against my cheek.

I look at him "Mizuki, I…I want to tell you something." I say. He brightens a little "Yes?" he asks. I clasp his hand in mine as we sit outside on the deck "I wanted to tell you that I like you too. I've thought about it and I wanted to make sure, that's why I've been spending so much time with you." I say quickly.

Mizuki sniffles his eyes suddenly filled with tears I rub my thumb across his cheek brushing away the tears confused "Are you okay? Why are you crying?" I ask. He smiles and tackles me my back hitting the deck a bit roughly.

I feel his arms holding me close to him as he trembles crying, his fingers gripping my kimono. I pet his hair awkwardly, my face flushed "Mizuki, get off of me…please." I say lightly pushing on his shoulders.

He sits up straddling my hips and wipes his eyes with a goofy grin "T-Tomoe…you don't know how happy that just made me. I like you so much!" he says with a soft hiccup.

I look up at him with a small smile gracing my lips; my heart thrums at a steady pace in my chest…like a weight has been lifted. I reach up for his face, my fingers caressing his skin as I pull him closer again my lips pressing to his for a moment before I pull away.

He looks shocked and his face goes red "Tomoe?" he asks brushing his lips curiously. He leans down our lips almost meeting again before Nanami comes bursting in with a super happy grin.

"Congratulations Tomoe, Mizuki!" she says blushing. I look up at her stupid expression and chuckle, she smiles again and Mizuki hops up off of me looking embarrassed. I stand up after him and Nanami wiggles her eyebrows.

"So~ should I leave you two lovers alone at the shrine tonight? I'm sure Kurama could shelter me for a night or two while you're on your honeymoon!" she says with a suggestive smirk.

I flick her nose "What are you implying?" I ask furiously, Mizuki laughs lightly at Nanami's suggestion. "Nanami-chan, I don't think we've progressed that far just yet…right now we should let things settle in." he says suddenly looping his arm around mine.

I blush my tail and ears twitching frenziedly "Exactly. We aren't like you humans…doing such vulgar things so early into the relationship." I say. Nanami smiles even more "You guys are so adorable!" she says.

I pull Mizuki away with me while she calls Kurama going on about being the 'Goddess of Love'. "She's crazy." I say with an annoyed look.

Mizuki giggles "But she's kind…I'm grateful." He says. He leans up and kisses my cheek again intertwining our fingers "Very grateful." He says.


	4. Rated M For a Reason

**This is the last part...I suck at writing things like this. :c Oh well, hope you enjoyed it. School starts back soon, wish me luck. **

It was one of those nights, when it was really hot and unbearably sticky. Only a month had passed and summer was well near its end and the weather had started to become even warmer.

Mizuki stretches out his face flushed as he sits up, I look up at him wiping sweat from my forehead "Tomoe-chan, do you mind if I take off my kimono?" he asks.

I nod blushing slightly "I don't mind, I might take mine off too." I say shrugging the sleeves off my shoulders. Mizuki gently slips it off until he is completely bare his creamy skin tinted pink and glistening with sweat.

He moves stiffly his legs shifting back under the thin blankets; I reach over and press my hand to his forehead. "You're warm, do you have a fever?" I ask softly.

Mizuki shakes his head and he squirms a little "The truth is Tomoe-chan, I never went out of heat." He says with a small apologetic smile. I lean over my lips connecting with his quickly my body overlapping his.

He moans as our lips separate and he reaches out for me his face a beautiful shade of red. I slide my fingers along his sides my nail scraping his soft skin "T-Tomoe…" he whispers shuddering.

I move one of my hands to his chest flicking one of his nipples; he bites his lip arching his back. My other hand moves to his erection, I take it into my hand rubbing it slowly.

Mizuki grips my shoulders throwing his head against his pillow "Tomoe-chan, I-I don't think I can wait very long. S-so please…enter me soon." He murmurs hotly.

I roll his nipple in between my fingers before moving them to his entrance; I press them against his puckered hole cautiously. One slips in with a little ease causing Mizuki to gasp and tighten his grip on my shoulders.

I quicken the pace of my hand that held his erection and I push a second finger into Mizuki wriggling them around inside of him. Everything was wet and extremely warm inside, Mizuki trembles his mouth open in a silent cry.

I slide my fingers back out of him and then back in quickly snapping Mizuki out of his silent state, he whines tightening around my fingers upon entrance. I feel his erection throb in my hand and I press my thumb against the tip, his pre-sum drips down like sticky syrup.

He locks his arms around my neck pulling me closer to him, his breath lands hot on my cheek and a few tears collect in his eyes. I plunge my fingers further into him his muscles squeezing me tighter.

Our lips connect again passionately; I glide my tongue across his bottom lip gaining access to his mouth. Our tongues dance around erotically, he moans faintly into the kiss a few times.

When our lips separate Mizuki presses his forehead to mine our eyes locking "Tomoe, I can't take it anymore. Enter me…hurry…" he whispers breathily. I feel my heart thump in my chest rapidly.

I pull my fingers out and pull my kimono off all of the way throwing the clothing out of the way. I push Mizuki's soft, pale thighs up around my waist and I press my hard member against his hole.

Mizuki throws his head back as I push myself in his muscles milking my cock. I grunt my tail waving frantically my ears pressed flat against my head. "Tomoe! Ahn, more!" he cries carding his fingers through my hair.

I push in all the way, the heat of his inner muscle tempting me to go even further. I rock my hips against him, pleasure starting to ebb away at my senses. Mizuki moves his hips and mewls cutely with pleasure.

I move quicker and thrust inside him not resting until I find his prostate. I feel Mizuki twitch and he lets out at broken moan his hands pulling my hair roughly.

Mizuki cries out as I drive right into his prostate again and again, I hold him close to me his shoulder muscles rolling under the skin as he releases my neck gripping the sheets.

He furrows his eyebrows and yelps as he comes on our stomachs, his cum drips off of me thickly. I pant as I release my seed inside of him, I pull out and flop next to him my tail waving lazily.

I reach for Mizuki's hand entwining our fingers, he looks over at me his pink tongue running across his lips "Tomoe-chan…" he says. I smile a little still breathless I pull him a bit closer to me, sweat gliding down his hips.

"Tomoe-chan." Mizuki repeats nuzzling into my neck. His skin is considerably cold and it feels amazing, his fingers press against my back and he kisses my neck before resting.

I rest my chin on his head "I really do, truly and deeply love you." I whisper. Mizuki chuckles "Me too Tomoe-chan." He replies before slowly falling asleep. I follow after him quickly my body exhausted.

_FIN_


End file.
